


Return

by dapperFoxtrot



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperFoxtrot/pseuds/dapperFoxtrot
Summary: i wrote this really fast because i had a lot of emotions so bear with me
Relationships: Amicus/Marco
Kudos: 13





	Return

It turned out to be true. It seems only like yesterday I was standing in that apartment, memorizing every detail about the love of my life standing before me. It seems only like yesterday I was hugging him for the last time, his fur matting where my tears rubbed off against his large frame.

It seems only like yesterday humanity was blind to the existence of the Galaxias. A lot has changed on Earth ever since my return. Some for the better, and some for the worst.

That’s neither here or now, however. Right now, what matters, is that I’ll be seeing Amicus again in less than 10 hours.

The butterflies in my stomach emerged from their cocoons a couple of days ago when the voyage from Earth to Adastra was finally green-lit. I had to physically restrain myself from a wave of emotions that crashed down on me in that moment. It was only a couple of minutes later, however, that I returned to my office and broke down.

Even now, as I think about Amicus, my eyes well up and I have to blink hard a couple of times in order to regain my composure. Not now.

I’m not alone on this voyage back to Adastra. A couple of ambassadors from the United-Nations agreed to take part, as well as some notable scholars desperately willing to study Adastran culture. I don’t speak to them a lot, though. As much as I long for companionship, it just turns out to be frustrating to talk to anyone that isn’t Amicus.

I don’t know what to do to pass the time. I binge eat at first, recalling our last moments together on the spaceship back to Earth as Amicus scarfed down sweets and candies. I get too full too fast, however, which mixes weirdly with the fluttering insects dancing in my stomach, so I try and lay down. I only end up tossing and turning, hugging my pillow. After what feels like an eternity, I sit up and simply stand at the helm of the ship, staring out at the blurring stars as we travel lightyears.

“AI, how long until we reach Adastra?”

“Eight hours and 46 Earth minutes,” it replies. I’ve worked longer shifts than that.

Still, I sigh and continue staring.

I don’t notice when someone sidles up to me expectantly. It’s only when they clear their throat that I jump, whipping around to face them.

It’s one of the scholars. She has vibrant red hair that contrasts well with her dark skin and glasses that enlarge her eyes almost bug-like. She also jumps when I do.

“I’m sorry, I was thinking. Can I help you? Uh…” I was introduced to everyone on the ship but in all honesty, it hardly seemed to matter.

“Dr. Amélie Allard,” she repeats to me in French. The Lingua doesn’t bother translating. “I was simply wondering if everything was alright?”

I blink. Have I been that obvious?

“Yes, everything is alright,” I tell her. “More than alright, in all honesty.” 

I’m not sure why I add that last part. Maybe the nerves ate away at my frustration.

“Oh, that’s good. Truth be told, everyone’s a little worried about you.” I raise my eyebrows at that and she continues. “Ever since we got on the ship, you’ve been acting strange and walking around like a ghost.”

“I’m fine, I just-”

“Was your experience on Adastra traumatic?” she asks, a little bluntly.

“What? No!”

It’s not completely true. I still have nightmares about Cato slashing my neck. I still my hand as it’s on its way to touch my throat.

“No, far from it.” I say. “I just…”

I don’t know if I should share this. Only a handful of people back on Earth know of my relationship with the Emperor of Adastra. I sigh, fiddling with the ring on my finger.

“There’s… someone waiting for me back on Adastra.”

Dr. Allard frowns for a moment.

“Someone is after you?”

“No, as in-”

“Oh!” Realization dawns on her face. “Oh.”

I don’t like the soft look she gives me afterwards. It feels like she’s sorry for me.

“I’m simply nervous, is all.” I finally admit.

Dr. Allard nods and steps a bit closer.

“If it makes you feel any better, we’re all incredibly nervous too. After all, aside from you, we’re the first contact humanity will have with an alien species.”

I feel a little uncomfortable at her calling the Wolves an alien species, but she is technically correct.

“Right, of course.”

There’s a moment of silence. It’s a little awkward.

“Well, if you need to talk to anyone, don’t hesitate.” Dr. Allard smiles sympathetically before walking away.

I don’t have the time to thank her before she’s gone down one of the many hallways in the ship. I sigh, dragging a hand across my face.

“AI, how long until we reach Adastra?”

“Eight hours and 43 Earth minutes.”

I don’t even have the energy to react to that. Instead, I simply make for my quarters. They’re sparse, with very few of my belongings. Hanging in the closet, however, are the robes I was wearing when I last saw Amicus and began my journey in unifying Earth to the Galaxias. I run my fingers through the fabric, desperate to feel something that ties me back to Adastra.

I can tell it’s late on Earth when I yawn and actually feel sleepy. I dim the lights in my quarters, settle onto the bed, hug my pillow against me, and drift off slowly.

***  
I don’t remember waking up. I just know that my head is resting against something wet. I lift it up and realize I’d been crying in my sleep. I groan, wiping away the tears streaking down my face and tossing my pillow aside.

My voice is raspy with disuse as I ask AI the same question again.

“AI, how long until we reach Adastra?”

“As of 34 minutes ago, we have reached Adastra.”

What.

I bolt out of bed. Immediately, I change into the robes, twisting and tying them almost instinctively after all these years. I’m surprised I still know how.

I’m running down the hall of the ship before arriving at the helm. There, all members of the expedition are assembled, briefing over our mission. Everyone has a part to play during our time on Adastra.

“We arrived?” I ask stupidly when I reach them. “Why wasn’t I woken up?”

There’s a guilty look across the room. Dr. Allard speaks up.

“We thought you might need the rest.”

I’m furious, but don’t let it show. Instead, I smooth the creases in my robes, which have not gone unnoticed.

“You’re just in time, as well,” says another one of the ship members. “We’ve just finished briefing. Are we ready?”

Everyone nods their assent, my entire body shaking as we make our way towards the exit. The door opens with a hiss, and lowers to the ground to allow us to descend onto the Adastran pavement.

My eyes squint against the bright sun and I feel the cool wind rustle my robes. My heart is thumping loudly in my chest, my throat tight with a lump that wasn’t there before. I have to breathe through my mouth to get enough oxygen as I look around the familiar palace.

We’re by the gardens, I notice. I see a weed and almost go to pluck it as I’ve done numerous times.

“Welcome! Welcome!” says a familiar voice to my left and I whip around.

It’s Virginia, looking as graceful as ever. She almost glides towards our little group and smiles politely at the lot of us. Her eyes meet with everyone until they finally land on me, and her smile grows wider.

“Marco. How good it is to see you again,” she says, extending her paw towards me.

I laugh and grab it, bending over to kiss it. When I stand back up, I’m about to ask where Amicus is and, sensing that I’m about to do so, Virginia begins talking.

“Welcome to Adastra. My name is Virginia. You must be tired from your voyage. Please, allow me to escort you to your lodgings while you stay with us.”

There’s a sigh of relief amongst the humans and Virginia begins guiding us into the palace. I quickly jog towards the front of the throng and look at her expectantly.

Without even looking at me, she smiles.

“You know where to find him.”

There’s something about another person acknowledging the existence of Amicus, as if he’s nearby, that makes my head dizzy. I nod and take that as my cue.

“I’ll see you all later. Use Com if you need to find me.” I say before practically sprinting down the main hall.

When I’m out of sight, I do just that. I’m running down the halls, panting, heart pounding, until I finally reach his bedroom door. My breath is shaky as I lift my hand and press it against the black square.

The door doesn’t open automatically. I wonder if my accesses have been erased when I hear the familiar voice of Com.

“Welcome back, Marco.”

The door then finally opens. The cool air from Amicus’ bedroom washes over me and makes my trembling more severe. I swallow hard before stepping in.

It’s empty.

I frown. Had I guessed wrong? Maybe Amicus was in the throne room. I’m about to turn on my heel and head there when I see the curtains to the balcony billowing softly in the wind.

And that’s when I smell it. Lavender.

He’s here.

He’s here.

I take a deep breath and, slowly, walk towards the balcony. I push aside the heavy curtain and my heart stops.

Amicus is leaning against the railing, back towards me. His tail is still, fur rustling in the wind. I know that he’s aware I’m there because his ears give the smallest of twitches and his tail starts to wag.

There are so many emotions blooming in my stomach. Joy, fear, relief, sadness… It’s a strange cocktail that keeps me still instead of rushing towards my wolf.

And then doubt. What if things have changed? What if he turns around and that spark is gone? What if after those eight years, we’ve just grown too far apart.

I’m about to say something for him to turn around, when he does.

Our eyes meet. He’s crying. I can’t stop myself from doing so too. Amicus is smiling wide.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” I say back, stupidly.

Time is suspended between us. I don’t know how long it is that we’re staring at each other, learning each other’s bodies again. I can tell Amicus is about to say something and that’s what finally unfreezes me.

Carefully, I step towards him, and for the first time in eight years, I hug my wolf.

We fit together just as easily as before. I can’t help the moan that comes out of me when his thick, warm arms wrap tightly around my small body and squeeze me against him. I can feel Amicus’ nose pressed against the top of my head, likely taking in my familiar scent, as everything in me seems to convalesce and break. I cry. Hard.

Amicus’ big frame starts shaking too and I know that he’s crying as well. We slump to the floor of the balcony and hold on to each other tightly, weathering the storm.

“I-I missed you so-so much…” I hiccough against his chest.

“I missed you too, my love.”

“I love you.” I say, gasping for breath. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

There will never be enough I love you’s to fill that eight year gap in my heart, but I’m content with just being able to tell him now. I continue to murmur it against his fur, now wet and matted with my tears, before I feel a strong paw grab my chin and tilt it upwards.

“I love you too, Marco.” Amicus says before kissing me.

As much as I crave the sight of my wolf, my eyes slip closed and I grab onto his shoulders, kissing him deeply. It feels just like our first, catching me almost off guard with how good it feels to kiss the love of my life.

I pull back, though, after what feels like an eternity that is ended too soon, and grab the sides of his muzzle, taking in the sight of what is mine.

What is mine.

I am filled with a deep fire. It licks at my chest and compels me to finally stand up, much to my knees’ protest, and grab the wolf by the paw. He looks confused as I lead the two of us towards his bed. Mustering all my strength, I push Amicus onto it, which he falls with a surprised “Oof!” and stares up at me.

I untie my robe and my wolf finally seems to get the idea with how far up his eyebrows have travelled. He fumbles out of his cape and struggles to pull down his pants as I take my underwear off. His eyes dart across my naked body and, snarling, he grabs me by the shoulders and reverses our positions easily. I am laying underneath him as he stands on his knees, panting while he undoes his own underwear.

“My love, Marco, my husband…” Amicus says like he’s speaking a mantra. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“Take me. Take me, please, Amicus. You have no idea how much I need it.” I gasp, my fiery gaze poring into his own.

It’s his turn to gasp and he growls, finally revealing his thick black cock, fully erect. He leans back down over me, caging me in with his arms, and kisses me again. This time, it’s far more passionate and animalistic, the hot wet smacks of our lips and tongues colliding together echoing throughout the room.

I realize that while he’s kissing me, he’s desperately trying to reach towards his night-table to find what I presume is the lube and I have to pull out of the kiss to laugh. Amicus simply growls again and turns his attention fully towards getting it. 

He grabs the lubricant, dabs a heavy dose onto his fingers, and immediately rubs them against the crevice of my ass. I moan loudly at the feeling of his thick digits caressing me, finally, after all these years. He easily inserts a finger inside of me, causing me to gasp.

“I won’t last long,” my wolf tells me.

“Neither will I.”

He removes his paw and dabs the lube against his cock, slickening it as he hisses through his teeth. Then, he lines himself up with my ass and slowly enters me.

It’s a little painful at first, given the lack of use it's had over the course of eight years, and I have to grit my teeth once he bottoms out in me.  
We stay like that for a moment, his cock twitching along to the beat of his heart inside of me, locked together in the most intimate of ways, before he looks down at me. I nod, my hands resting against his plump chest as he slowly pulls back before thrusting.

The both of us cry out, his almost howl like. His pace is slow, deliberate, careful, as he makes love to me. I start tearing up, overstimulated, and pull him down for a kiss. His pace quickens at that and soon, I have to pull away with a wet smack, a string of saliva connecting us as I moan and hiccough.

“God, Amicus! Amicus! Please! Please! I need you!”

The wolf pants above me and a growl starts to form in his chest. I can tell he’s close now as his thrusts become erratic and hard. One of his thrusts pushes against that little bundle of nerves inside of me and I see white, my cock jumping as I cum hard.

“AMICUS!”

That does it for the wolf. He snarls and thrusts one last time into me, balls deep, and I can feel his own dick twitch and fill me up with his seed. He’s howling as he cums, uncaring that his balcony window is wide open and someone might hear us. No, he’s claiming me for all to hear. Claiming his love’s return.

It’s a little while before we both come down from our high. We’re both breathing hard, staring at each other, and Amicus leans down to kiss me again, this time more gently. He rolls us to our side and hugs me closer. I drink in the feeling of his warm, strong, furry body as I hug him back and bury my face into his fluffy neck.

“I love you, Marco.”

“I love you too, Amicus.”

We drift off to sleep like that; holding on to each other and never letting go.


End file.
